Fighting
by Anorexia
Summary: Only through song was he able to make her see that she still loved him. One-sided WillxEmma. CarlxEmma.


Disclaimer - I do not own Glee or anything else, except the plotline.

Author note - I'm sure there's now an outrageous flock of this triangle, but can we help it? It's too fun to write about. So I've decided to do something different and write Will wanting Emma and looking at her the way she once looked at him. We'll see how things work out.

* * *

Her hair is a fiery red that is in irresistible curls that rest upon her shoulders. There is always a lock of hair that falls in front of her right eye, giving her an unwanted signature of sexuality. She has beautiful eyes, too. Big, round, warm eyes that are impossible not to notice. Her body looks fragile, but she makes it appear that way because of her cautious movements. She holds not her head, but her hands, high; trying to avoid touching anything that is dirty by keeping them up. The people that see her most have their opinions about her that make her blind to her true potential. Crazy. Insanity. Mental illness. Flaws. Imperfections. The words are used to describe a co-worker. One that struggles with mysophobia.

Will doesn't care about the mental illness. When it comes to picturing a "normal" Emma that was more similar to the other teachers or young women today, it was almost impossible. Her gloves that she had during every meal wouldn't be around, no specially scented disinfectant wipes to make things extra clean, and no 1950's clothing style that truly set her apart from everyone else. Without these "quirky" items, Emma just wouldn't be the same to him.

Often, Will wondered what Carl Howell thought of Emma's mental illness and if he held the same patience and respect for it like he himself did. He was almost certain that he held the most amount of patience for Emma and no one came close. But that was before he noticed how unusually happy Emma had been those last two months of school. It was clear that Carl had the patience for her, too.

The final moments of school were almost unbearable when he thought of the two of them together. He face was glowing more often and she upheld a more chipper mood. Similar to the one she always wore when he wasn't pouring out his emotions on her and bringing her down with his pointless baby-drama.

Flowers constantly arrived at the school. Every few days, Will noticed as he walked by her office, that a new beautiful bouquet of flowers sat carefully in the corner of her desk. They extravagant and seemed to make his apology bouquet look very cheap. The flowers always came with a hand-written card from Carl that, when Emma read it, made the skin on her cheeks erupt into a near scarlet shade. Will was always curious as to what Carl Howell wrote to Emma to make her react that way.

His friendship with her was now strained and the few times he went into her office after kissing her in the hallway held an uncomfortable aura that screamed in Wills' ears about how they were now at this point because of his own selfish flaws.

"Why are you here?" She would ask in a near whisper, always startled that he'd even come in in the first place.

"You never turn my calls or texts and you avoid me in the hallways," Will would always reply as he would resume a position near the window on the right wall of her office. Flowers from Carl would be positioned carefully on her desk and mock him without even trying.

"Will," she always liked her lips after saying his name in this situation, "you and I have nothing to talk about. Your divorce is over, Glee has another year, and I know you're working hard for new ways to teach Spanish as well as beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals next year."At this point, she would adjust something on her desk that didn't need to be adjusted at all.

"I miss you, Emma," Will would say in a raspy voice, "and even with Carl in the picture, I won't stop fighting for you." He had yet to meet Carl, but Will knew the competition for her love would be intense. Secretly, he would hope that Carl would hold flaws similar to Ken and she would finally break up with him.

"I think you should leave now, before things get out of hand...I have transcripts to finish," she always bowed her head and would take breathes that told Will she was going to cry soon.

Everytime as he would leave, he would stop briefly in her in her doorway and tell her again; "I love you, Emma." When she knew he left, she would cry at her desk, forgetting about the senior transcripts.

Will finally met Carl Howell at the end-of-the-year faculty meeting that Figgins always put together. It was more of a party than anything since the staff members were allowed to bring significant others and it was nothing more than just a fun way to say goodbye until they came back to McKinley high.

It was by accident that he saw Carl. He was standing next to Emma, who was wearing her canary colour skirt and swear that reminded him of the time he scraped gum off the bottom of her shoe. Carl was a tall, well built looking man, with dark hair that not even Sue messed with. Clean shaven, and well, clean looking all around. He wore casual clothing, which messed up Will's mental image of seeing a man in a dentist coat, and had dark eyes that were small and non-complimenting to Emma's large ones.

In short, much to Will's dismay, Carl Howell was good looking.

The way Emma moved next to Carl was different than the way she moved when she was with Ken. Though she still held a stiff position and wore rubber gloves over her hands as she picked from the freshly opened fruit platter, she seemed to be more at ease with herself. She looked happy and gave off a school-girl like facial expression when Carl's hand brushed against her shoulders.

Carl - though he had yet to properly meet the man - reeked of competition.

"It hurts to see her happy with someone that isn't you," said the deep voice of Ken Tanaka.

Will noticed that Ken was now standing beside him and watching Carl and Emma pick their way through the fruit that Emma would soon clean off with a wipe before eating. "Yes, even more so knowing that you're the one that blew it," he sighed as he accepted the drink that Ken handed to him.

"I've moved on now," Ken said in a lighter tone, "she's great and so is the sex, but you never really get over the one you thought you were going to be with forever."

Will gave a weak smile, feeling slightly guilty that he had once stolen Ken's fiancee' away. "I know what you mean."

He decided to make the introduction. He knew from Emma's movements, that she had planned on hiding Carl from him until the party was over and if he was going to win Emma's heart back, he couldn't do it without knowing who he had to compete against first.

"Hello, I'm Will Schuester, you must be Carl," Will said a little too fast as he stuck out his hand for Carl to shake. He noticed that Emma's eyes grew large and she blinked rapidly and so often that it looked as if she was trying to flutter away by the power of her eyelashes.

Carl took his hand and shook it. "Nice to meet you," he smiled and revealed a set of perfect white and straight teeth, "my Em here has told me a all about you."

Will felt a jabbing blow to his stomach. Though clearly said unintentionally to hurt him, the way Emma was mentioned tore through him. _Carl's _Emma, not his own. To tone was innocent, which verified that Emma had failed to mention that the two of them were once together.

"She says you're a Spanish teacher? How do you say it...um...?Como estas?" Carl asked in broken Spanish.

This made Will smile a bit. He could use this moment to show off his near fluency in the language and make Carl in awe by his talent, but Emma was quick and noticed that Will was plotting.

"Actually, you know Carl, Will is the one I was telling you about that, um, you know, is in charge of the Glee club," she sputtered out.

Carl's eyes lit up. "You know, I was in Glee back when I was in high school. My senior year we made it up to Nationals and won second place. I always loved Glee, it was my favourite time of the day."

Will stood there dumbfounded. As if Carl wasn't enough competition, now he was once in Glee, too?

"Interesting," Will finally said. "New Directions is just getting back on the road, but I'm sure we're going to take our Regional competition next spring. They're good and I wouldn't be surprised if we made it to Nationals sometime soon." The one thing Will was hoping to have a leg up on Carl was now slowly disintegrating away.

Carl flashed his perfect smile once more. "Em says they're really good. Maybe when school resumes, I'll have her bring me to one of your practices." He chuckled. "Maybe your kids can help me brush up on my singing skills. Em says I'm really good when I sing to her, but I have a feeling she's just being nice when she says that." He playfully nudged Emma's arm that was holding her Styrofoam cup and juice. Her bottom scooted outwards and she extended her arm to avoid it spilling on her. "Oh! Sorry, Em. I didn't mean to," he took the cup away from Emma's hand and grabbed a wipe out of her purse and cleaned up the few droplets that were resting on her hand.

Will couldn't believe what he saw. "Well, I've got some shopping to do, but yeah...feel free to come by and watch my kids preform. I'll just talk to Emma about when's a good time and we'll work things out," he said in a cheesy excited tone as he back away from the couple.

"I guess you should have thought twice before becoming a man-whore!" Sue sneered as she made her coffee cup that read 'National Cheerleading Campion - 2010' on the front in big, bold letters. "It's for the best though, buddy. Could you imagine the hair disaster that the children would have if you and Eliza hooked up?" Sue took a sip of her coffee. "Curly ginger haired kids that sang. Why, they'd be mock from the minute the came out of Eliza!"

He exhaled slowly. "Sue, I'm not really in the mood for your insults right now," he resumed leaving, hoping that he'd make it out before she came up with another comment. "I'll see you in August, Sue."

"You think being rejected by Eloise is hard? Try having to preform open heart surgery on yourself, that's hard!" Sue yelled out to him.

xx

During the nights where he was particularly lonely were difficult.

Will would lie in bed and think of Emma. Her movements, beauty, and voice; all the things that he was missing out on.

His heart would feel a stinging clamp when the thoughts moved to Carl and Emma. Some nights the pain that absorbed his heart was too overwhelming and then the guilt would pour over him. He'd realize that at one point in her life, Emma may have felt this horrible clamping pain on her heart when she thought of him with Terri.

Some nights, he would reflect on their moments together.

Tonight was the night he reflected on the time they almost made love.

Some people say that purple and red don't go well together, but that night he couldn't think of a more perfect colour combination. Her lilac coloured nightgown and loose hair that curled on her shoulders made her look all the more beautiful. Emma's cheeks were bright pink as she stumbled out of his bathroom and into the bedroom where he was sitting on the bed, waiting for her.

"You'll be the first to see me like this," she exclaims in a soft voice.

He takes her hands in his for a moment; they're shaking and it gives him an obvious sign that she's nervous.

"I don't tell you enough Emma, but you're beautiful." His hands part from hers and start to move up her legs after entering from the bottom of the nightgown. Emma's legs are shaking and he can feel them losing their balance as he moves further up her legs. Stopping on her hips cause goosebumps to cover her entire body.

She stutters out his name and she's beginning to have second thoughts.

Will was careful when he touched her skin. Knowing she had the problem with germs and being touched where clothing was covering her skin. He felt carefully around and found the line of her undergarment. He tugged playfully at the underwear until his fingers entered at the front.

That was snapping point.

"I-I can't...I'm not ready. F-forgive me!" She cried out as she pushed Will away and scrambled around the bedroom for her clothes, grabbing them in an overflowing heap and ran out of his apartment. Leaving behind a pair of gold heels.

It was the first thing with her that he ever came to regret.

She knew he was rather uncomfortable with the thought of her being a thirty-year-old virgin and singing about sex in Glee sometimes maybe wasn't all that helpful. She felt pressured and it was because he put it upon her. He wished that he could take the moment back so she wouldn't have to throw herself upon him and then recoil a few short moments later.

He wondered if she had been intimate with Carl yet. It was a long shot, knowing that the chances were slim to none since she had wanted him for so long and then when the moment came, she backed out. Seeing her jump into bed with Carl after only three months of dating wasn't Emma's style at all.

But still...

Carl was perfect competition. Kind, good looking, clean, obviously patient with Emma's mysophobia, and just to make things worse; he was once in Glee, too, meaning that he probably had a good set of vocals on him.

The real killer part, Will decided one night as he laid in bed alone, Carl was a nice guy and as hard as Will tried to hate him, there was no possible way. Carl was too kind, even to him. It would be unfitting to hate someone that was so kind.

xx

Summer was long, hot, and lonesome.

Being single was an uncomfortable and unfamiliar world to Will and what were once days spent with Terri, cuddling, kissing, park visits, and vacations to family members or national parks were now spent every day alone and with no company.

He'd hardly seen Terri in the past few months. There was the divorce and that seemed to be the end of everything they had. She didn't come and beg for him to take her back or even just for a friendly visit. Granted that it was nice to go a month without seeing Kendra bursting through their conversations and insulting him, but that was all he knew. Will ran into her once at the supermarket. She was angry with him the minute she noticed that he was buying peanut butter.

Rachel made several attempts to have a meeting of the Glee club at his house like they had before Regionals. It wasn't until the middle of July, just two weeks after the fourth of July holiday, before her plans finally fell through and over half of the club showed up at his doorstep. Finn was carrying pizza boxes while Mike and Matt held sodas and bags of chips.

"Mr. Schuester, I know you told us to take the summer off, but if we're going to beat Vocal Adrenaline at Regionals, we should start brainstorming now!" Rachel said in her optimistic voice with her hands firmly on her hips, showing that she wasn't leaving until they did some planning.

Will stood in the doorway aghast. "Rachel, you have to remember that everyone still needs to re-audition for Glee club."

"I understand that perfectly well, Mr. Schuester but it never hurts to plan ahead. Though most of my teammates lack my years of experience, I know they'll all be returning to the club when they audition next month."

Sometimes it was impossible to get through to Rachel.

Everyone looked the same as they did on their last day of school. Young, cheerful little faces that worked hard over the past year to place the club on the map and give it a much better reputation. As much as he wanted to kids to enjoy their summer, it was rather nice to have company again. His parents hadn't been over in a couple weeks and when they were over, they couldn't think of much to say without Terri doing all the talking.

Rachel did most of the talking. Like she always did. Quinn and Santana slipped in their usual remarks about Rachel being obnoxious, Kurt and Mercedes about doing something a bit more black and getting solos more than just once this year, and even Brittany piped up about wanting a solo.

There was no surprise when she had a list of songs that the club members could practice to test their vocals a bit more. A song selected for each member to give them a little extra something that would help them express their "not nearly as talented" vocals.

Will tried to move the conversations away from Glee itself and focus on the kids and what they had been up to since school let out. It wasn't a won battle. They hadn't done much judging by their low mumbling of "nothing" and "watched t.v. all night".

Finn was the one to bring Emma up.

Their "First Glee Club Pre-School Year Meeting" ended in a couple hours and less than half of a box of pizza and some near empty pop bottles remained. While Rachel and Tina were cleaning up the living room trash, Finn was assisting in the kitchen.

"Mr. Schue, don't take this the wrong way, but are you back with Miss. Pillsbury yet?"

Will stopped piling dirty cups into the dishwasher. "No, actually. In fact, I didn't know you knew anything about the situation."

Finn smiled. "Yeah. Everyone knew about that whole man-whore incident right before Regionals. And I talked to Miss. Pillsbury a couple times when I was having problems and it was pretty clear that things weren't patched between you guys yet."

"Well, Finn," Will brushed his hands on his pants to dry them off. "She's dating someone else. Her dentist, actually."

"When Rachel was with that Jesse guy I thought I really blew my chances with her," Finn stated as he put dirty paper plates into a large black trash bag. "But when he hurt her, I was there for her and I knew we'd get back together. It was just a setback because I wasn't ready to jump from Quinn to Rachel because I'd been with Quinn so long and Rachel was so different." He set the trash bag down and sat casually on one of the chairs in the kitchen. "It wasn't until I lost Rachel when I realized how badly I needed her. Rachel thought she was over me because Jesse just swept her off her feet by song...so...I think Miss Pillsbury might be swept by this guy because he's probably clean or something, right?"

Will couldn't believe he was getting relationship advice from a student. "Wait, Finn, are you telling me I should wait around until he breaks Emma's heart?"

"Nah, Mr. Schue, if you do that, she'll be a bit more difficult to handle. You gotta let her know that you support her choices no matter what, but you still want to be with her in some way. Maybe this dentist will hurt her, maybe not, but don't you wanna have a relationship with Miss Pillsbury no matter what?"

He took a seat next to his student and gave out a dramatic sigh. "I can't believe I'm going to listen to your advice, Finn."

xx

School started in the middle of August. The air was hot and the summer had been his first alone, making it his worst so far. Will only prayed that with school to keep him occupied, his days would be less empty and filled with something. Even if it meant giving extra Spanish quizzes, he was going to fill that empty time up.

It was during his prep period when he caught her off guard and took Finn's advice.

He opened the door and crept up behind her in a way that reminded him of something a stalker would do. It must have been very stalker like because when Emma turned around, she dropped the manila folder in her hand yelped out in alarm.

"Will! Oh, gosh...gosh, you scared me." She stammered as she bent down to pick up the papers that had flown everywhere.

"Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to startle you. I just wanted to tell you something." He began to help her with the papers.

"You know what I'm going to say, Will..." Emma trailed off, not bothering to make eye contact with him.

"It's not what you think," he took her hand that was reaching for the final paper and squeezed it. "I want you to know that no matter what, I still want to be there for you. Ups and downs. Everything. Like you've been there for me when I was with..." Will cleared his throat, "I want to go back to talking to you every day. Just like we used to."

Emma stared at the hand Will was holding. "Y-yes...okay. W-we can go back to that." She recoiled her hand and filed the manila folder back into her cabinet. "It's better than talking to Sue...she was in here giving me terrible advice at the end of the year."

Will sat in one of the empty chairs across from her desk. It was nice to have a steady conversation with her that didn't involve her pleading for him to leave. "Did you have a good summer?"

She sat down in her chair and applied hand sanitizer vigorously. "It was good. I saw my family down in Indiana and...I even met Carl's parents. They're really kind. His dad was a dentist, too, so he respected my need to clean everything before I use it. But, um, other then that, it was just your average summer vacation. A couple of counseling workshops to improve my connection with the students, but nothing more."

Carl wasn't exactly what Will wanted to talk about.

"So, uh," Emma adjusted a pencil, "how was yours?"

He caked on his summer vacation. Instead of telling her the truth that he was bored and lost most of the time, he told her he spent most of it with his parents and coming up with new choreography for Glee and better ways to teach the Cheerios Spanish. The only full-truth that he told her was about the get-together he had with the Glee club and coming up with new solo ideas and for a way that everyone could express themselves.

Emma smiled, "So when are the auditions?"

Will ran his hand through his hair, knowing that she was interested in bringing Carl to a performance soon. "Next Thursday. That way the kids are finalized with schedules and settling down."

"I have a feeling this is your year, Will," she whispered.

He replied to her comment by giving a weak smile to her and waited in an awkward silence for what seemed like eons.

"Does he sing to you?" Granted, Carl wasn't what he wanted to talk about, but if he was going to beat the competition, he had to know how he worked.

"Excuse me?" She fluttered her eyelashes nervously.

"Carl," Will straightened up his position in her chair. "Does he ever sing to you?"

Emma stumbled with her words. "Well, um, he, well, ah, um..." she cleared her throat, "yes, actually. Shortly after you two were introduced he said he was inspired to sing more and some nights we sit in my condo and sing. He does most of the singing, actually. I don't have that much confidence to do it."

"You sang beautifully last year," Will said softly, feeling guilty that he didn't sing to Emma very often.

She blushed and didn't thank him. "The bell is going to ring soon. I have a meeting with Tina Cohen-Chang next period."

"Right, well, I'll see you around then. Sooner than later? Lunch, maybe?"

Emma swallowed hard. "Carl and I are going out for lunch today...tomorrow, I promise."

"Tomorrow it is then," Will gives her one last forced smile before leaving.

xx

Glee club had been back in action for the past three weeks and they were full of more drama, duets, and solos than last year. Sometimes, Will found it stressful but thinking back onto his high school years of Glee was enough to kick him back into why he never gave up on them.

"Next Thursday," Will announced as Glee was getting ready to end for the day, "you're all going to be giving a special performance!"

Murmurs of question and approval filled the air.

"Mr. Schuester, what type of a performance?" Rachel asked, eager to start practicing.

"Well, Rachel, I'm glad you asked. You see, at the end of last year I invited a friend of Miss Pillsbury's to come watch you perform. He was in Glee club himself when he was your age and I think we can show him how New Directions works!" Will said with enthusiasm.

There was no surprise that while the kids went back to murmuring, this time out of confusion, Rachel stood up and faced the club.

"This is a wonderful opportunity to train for Sectionals! If we give it our all and blow our quest away, imagine what we'll do when the time comes for the competition!"

Several of the club members rolled their eyes.

"Thanks, uh, Rachel, but be humble about our work. We don't want to get too much of an ego just by a small performance." Will clapped his hands together. "Alright, guys! See you tomorrow!"

"Hey, Mr. Schue this wouldn't happen to be the guy Miss Pillsbury is dating, is it?" Finn asked, staying behind.

Wills shoulders dropped. "Yeah, Finn. She's coming to the performance, too." He patted Finn's shoulder. "Just do the best you guys can do. You don't need to be as obsessive with it like Rachel," he tacked on a low chuckle.

Finn nodded. "Maybe you should sing up there with us, Mr. Schuester...well, I gotta go...Rachel and I have plans tonight."

When Finn was gone, Will laughed at himself. Again, he was seriously contemplating taking relationship advice from a student.

Will caught Emma as she was heading to her car.

"Everything is set," he said calmly as he approached her. "You can bring Carl over after school next Thursday and we'll put on a show for the two of you."

Emma's eyes were warm and inviting. "Will...thank you. You didn't really have to invite Carl, I can tell you don't really..."

"I know. But I wanted to," Will said a little fast.

She smiled and began to clean off her doorhandle with a lemon scented wipe. "You're a good man, Will. I promise I'll come to Sectionals again...and though it's so far off, I promise to make it to Regionals, too."

Will watched her as she scrubbed on the handle as if there was a large stain that wouldn't budge. "Emma, does Carl ever tell you that you're beautiful?"

The question caught her off guard and she dropped her wipe. Her head turned sharply upwards to look him in the eyes and her mouth was open as if he'd asked her something provocative.

"W-why do you ask?"

He smiled. "I want to know."

"Well," Emma licked her lips, "no...actually. I mean, he said it once. Our first date. But since then, he hasn't actually mentioned it." Her face turned red. "I don't blame him for not saying it, though."

"Emma..." Will took a step closer to her, ready to grab her hand, but she moved and opened her car door.

"I'll, um, see you tomorrow, Will."

xx

Thursday came too soon. The club was ready with a flawless performance and the energy and excitement among the students ran high. Rachel was doing her usual ordering while they waited for the audience to arrive. Ecstatic that they would have a bit of a performance to give before their Invitational.

Emma arrived with Carl exactly at three thirty. She was obviously nervous. Carl, on the other hand, seemed eager and ready to see the children perform.

"It's just three songs," Will said as he greeted the couple just outside of the auditorium. His eyes focused on Emma with a deep longing expression. "Four, if you count the one I'm singing at the end."

Carl shook hands with Will, oblivious to the way Will has his eyes on Emma. "Thanks for having us, Will. Emma raved about the kids the whole way here."

"You're singing?" Emma interjected in alarm.

Will laughed. "Yeah. Finn recommended it."

"Oh," Emma tilted her head and looked at Will. "It's been so long since I've heard you sing."

They sat close to the stage, knowing that once their bigger performances arrived, getting up close would be more difficult.

Needless to say, they were in awe of New Directions. Will's lonely summer had paid off and the performance that they gave blew the two viewers away. A more risque use of choreography that would match up to Vocal Adrenaline's, but still staying in good taste, use of vocals in songs that allowed the club to express themselves in a more advanced format was hit on the mark and it was clear that New Directions had advanced over the summer.

"Wow, Will," Carl said, aghast. "Emma was right. Your kids are amazing and quite the talented bunch."

Emma's hand was over her wildly pounding heart. "Will, you've given them some of your passion."

New Directions stood on the stage as Carl and Emma complimented their works. Grinning from ear to ear as they fed them praise and approval from the three songs they performed. They took turns complimenting, Emma always giving a more meaningful compliment than the last.

When they finally ran out of praise, Finn took a step forward. "Miss Pillsbury and, uh, Miss Pillsbury's guest...Mr. Schuester!"

Emma's eyes were fixed on Will as he walked across the stage and positioned himself in front of a standing microphone while he held his guitar in his arms. When their eyes made contact, she flushed in a deep scarlet and didn't look away.

As his fingers began to pluck along the chords of the guitar, Emma knew the song he was playing. His question a week before made sense. This final performance wasn't for them, it was for her.

She had a soft spot for the song _You_'_re Beautiful_, thinking it was one of the most romantic songs a man could sing to a woman if the love was unrequited. And though Emma loved the original singers vocals, as Will sang the song goosebumps grew over her body and her heart began to pump wildly against her chest, begging to come out. Her brown eyes began to water once she noticed that his had begun to do the same. It was more than just his way of telling her how beautiful he thought she was; it was an apology, an acceptance of reality, and possibly a goodbye.

A tear streamed down her face as he said the final line of the song. She knew it was nearly cliche to cry as he sang this song to her, but she couldn't stop her emotion from fighting through.

When he finished the room was silent. Will left the stage quietly and New Directions followed soundlessly behind him.

Emma's heart was still pounding wildly the moments after Will left the stage.

"I'll be right back," she said in a low voice.

Before Carl could ask, she had left the audience section and was behind the curtain where the club prepared themselves before each performance.

New Directions was absent. Only Will remained; carefully putting his guitar away.

"Will?" She called out softly.

He turned and his face instantly lit up. "Emma! Hey, did you guys enjoy the show?"

She was clinging to dear life onto the straps of her bag, hoping it would give her some form of stability as she walked closer to him. "I did. Will, I wanted to ask you about the last song. The one you sang."

"What about it?" He gave her his undivided attention, trying hard not to grab her then and there.

"I know it was just a song, but," she smiled and her cheeks turned pink. "Thank you, Will, for singing it."

Will smiled. "You are, you know, beautiful. Even before I was with you, I thought you were beautiful."

She forced out a small laugh, hoping that her eyes wouldn't brim over again. There wasn't any point in hiding it, though. Her face was touchable to his now and he could see deep into her eyes what was running through her head.

"I'm not done fighting for you, Emma. I never will be." Wills' voice is determined, soft, yet determined.

Her voice cracks as she replies. "You truly _are_ a lot to lose, Will."

He wishes he could think of something good to say. All he can think of is grabbing her and kissing her, but a spontaneous kiss isn't enough to win her back. He figured that out last time. Finally, he thinks of something good to say. "You don't have to lose me, Emma."

She pursed down her lips, fighting back tears and shook her head. "I'm with Carl now. He's good to me."

Will placed his hands on her face, cupping her cheeks and she knew what he was going to do to her. Emma was ready before it even happened, crying, she leaned into him.

"I'm always going to love you, Emma. And I'll never stop fighting," He moaned and brought her face closer to his.

* * *

End notes - I like the way this one turned out. I'm truly proud of it. I know Carl is supposed to be a series regular and everything, but I'm just itching for Will to get in there and win Emma's love back.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
